Forbidden Lovers, Spiteful Brothers
by Undecidedperson
Summary: Rebekah's brother is Ben Bruce of Asking Alexandria. Unfortunately her and Ben don't get along. What will happen when Rebekah is forced to go on Warped Tour with him? Will she be able to sort things out with Ben or will a certain drummer make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day my brother Ben came home from tour. Yes my brother is Ben Bruce. No you can't have an autograph. Anyway let's just say me and Ben aren't exactly friendly towards each other. Sometimes I think he wished I was just a stain on the bed sheet. But that never happened because obviously I'm here. Thankfully he's not home for very long this time. I think it's only about two weeks then he goes to warped. To be honest I don't think I could handle much longer. There was a light knock on my bedroom door. It must be mum. "Come in." I called. Yep it was mum. "Sweet heart could you help me with dinner please? Ben and his friends will be here soon." I sighed. Of course he was bringing the rest of the band with him. How could I forget that. Sure I was happy that they were coming but that mean't more food had to be cooked and I really couldn't be asked. "Sure mum." I said. I stood up from my desk and walked down the stairs in to the kitchen. Mum was making mine and Ben's favourite meal. Lasagne. That is literally the only thing me and Ben have in common apart from both playing guitar and loving our food. We are completely different so it causes us to fight a lot. Just as the lasagne was finished and being put in to the oven the doorbell rang. I heard Ben and Danny's loud laughs above the sound of the traffic outside even before mum opened the door. "Hello boys." I heard her say. "Hello Mrs Bruce. How are you? James asked her. They continued this conversation until mum finally stepped a side to let them in. They all walked in to the kitchen where I was sat casually on one of the counter tops. "Hey guys. How was tour?" I asked to no one in particular. "It was good thanks Peanut. How were your exams?" James asked me. "Umm, they weren't too bad." I said slowly. He narrowed his eyes. "You failed them didn't you?" He said while trying to stifle a laugh, I saw Cameron smile. "Maybe." I said with a smile. James and I continued to talk until the lasagne was fully cooked. We all left the kitchen and sat in the dining room, waiting for the lasagne to be served. Once it had been served it didn't last long. As soon as it hit our plates it was gone almost instantaneously. After dinner I offered to help mum clear away but she refused. She said I needed to 'catch up' with Ben. When I walked back in to the front room everyone was gone except for Ben. "Hey, where's everyone gone?" I asked. He turned to look at me. "Home." He replied. Great one word answers. Just like usual. I was starting to get fed up with this. "So how was tour?" I tried again to have just a normal conversation with him. "Good." He said. Once again it was a one word answer. "Why are you just giving me one word answers all of the time." I said raising my voice slightly out of annoyance. I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes. "Why does it matter. All you ever do is stick your nose in my business." He yelled in my face. "Me stick my nose in. Jesus Christ Ben. I'm just curious. Bloody hell." I said in frustration. I knew this was going to happen. It always did. "What the fuck happened to you? You were always so nice before the band took off and now you just act like a prick all of the time Ben." I yelled again. "I act like a prick. What about you? You just act like a stuck up princess all the time." He yelled back. Unfortunately mum had heard us arguing and walked through the door. "For goodness sakes you two. That is enough. You two are going to sort this out once and for all. Ben, you will take Rebekah on warped tour with you this year. You will sort things out and she will keep going on tour with you until you do." Mum yelled. She had never yelled before even when we were both being ass holes. "But mum I don-." I started but her death glare finished that sentence. "Fine." Ben huffed and fell back down on to the sofa. "Fine." I said as I stormed up to my room. This was going to be the worst summer of all time.

Two weeks later…  
The tour bus arrived outside the house to pick me and Ben up. After that fight Ben and I were hardly talking. This was going to be awkward. The door of the bus opened and we both got on only to be greeted by James and Danny. "Hey Peanut." James came over to me and ruffled my hair. "Hey James, hey Danny." I said to both of them. Danny gave me a big smile before turning around to talk to Ben. "Well Peanut go and claim a bunk before the other two get here." I smiled at James before I ran over to bunk alley. I found a bunk that was on the bottom and claimed it just so when I fell out of it it wouldn't hurt to much. I quickly unpacked the things I needed and went back to the front of the bus to rejoin the others. I stopped just as I reached the door. "So why is your sister on tour with us?" Danny asked. Ben huffed loudly. "Because my mum made her come with us." I walked through the door and sat down on the sofa next to James and watched The Exorcist with him. It was a really weird film. Once it had finished I decided to go to my bunk and just relax. I climbed in and put a film on on my laptop. It was The Woman In Black. To be honest it wasn't scary at all. Once the film was over I shut down my laptop and walked over to the bathroom. While I was walking there I overheard a conversation between Ben and Cameron. Now I know eavesdropping is wrong but I couldn't help it. "I just don't know why she's being such a baby all the time. It really makes me hate her." Ben said. After he said that he stormed off of the bus, slamming the door behind him. I just stood there behind the door, frozen. Hearing his words made my heart break. He hates me. My own brother hates me. I ran back to my bunks, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I jumped in to my bunk and closed the curtain. My breathing began to get heavy. I could feel my chest start to tighten. This was one of the things Ben didn't know about me. I was prone to having panic attacks. I was starting to wheeze. Suddenly my bunk curtain was ripped open. It was James. He could see that I was in trouble. "Peanut, I need you to breath nice and deeply, Ok?" I just nodded. James wrapped his arms around me and gently rocked me. "It's ok Peanut, I've got you." he reassured. I slowly started to calm down. "Thank you." I croaked. He just smiled. "It's alright." He carefully let go of me and went to get out of my bunk. "James? Could you sleep here tonight? I really don't want to be alone." I said slightly embarrassed. "Ok Peanut." He climbed back in to my bunk and curled his arms around me. "Goodnight James." I said. "Night Peanut." He replied. I felt safe wrapped in James' arms. He was really warm. For the first night in the two weeks that Ben had been home I had slept properly. When I woke up in the morning James wasn't there. I slowly rolled out of bed, grabbed some clothes to get changed in to and headed to the bathroom. I quickly got changed in to some black skinny jeans, a zombie mermaid t-shirt, black vans and a black beanie. Once I was ready I left the bathroom and headed to the front lounge. When I walked through the door all of the guys gave me a weird look except from James. "I told them about last night." He said quietly. "Oh." I said. "She was probably just faking it like she does with everything else." Ben said with spite in his voice. I could feel my eyes starting to well up again but I would not cry. Not in front of him. I just turned around and walked back to my bunk where I sat on the edge of it and put my head in my hands. A couple of seconds later I felt the mattress dip beside me. I looked up to meet the eyes of James. "Hey." I said quietly. "Hey… are you ok?" He asked. I sighed. "Not really. He hates me James." He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you Peanut." He said trying to be reassuring. "He does James. I heard him say it last night." I said looking him straight in the eyes. He was quiet for a moment. "Is that why you had a panic attack last night?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "He's just being a wanker Peanut. Don't worry about him. You've always got me and the guys." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "Yeah. I guess so. Thanks James." I said. He got up and walked back to the front lounge which left me alone with my thoughts. They were darker and more depressive than usual. I had had these sort of thoughts in the past but it was nothing compared to this. To try and block out all of the negativity I grabbed my I pod and plugged in my headphones. Right now I knew music was the only thing that could calm me down. I listened to my playlist over and over again until we finally arrived at the venue. "Come on Peanut. Were at the venue." James yelled from the other end of the bus. I quickly paused my music and ran off the bus, following closely behind the guys while still keeping my distance from Ben. As soon as we got in to the venue the guys were swarmed with people. We all got separated. But luckily I managed to find Cameron. "CAM!" I yelled over the screaming fans. He turned around to see who yelled out. When he saw it was me he ran over to me, flung me over his shoulder and ran through the backstage door. To be honest for an eighteen year old I am really light. Once he put me down we both burst out laughing. Cameron was a brother from another mother to me. He had always been there just like James had. "That was kind of crazy." I said while laughing. "I know." He said. I smiled. I looked up to Cameron. He was the one that made me want to learn guitar. He was the one that taught me how to play most of the songs off of their album reckless and relentless. He was the one who helped me with school work whenever he could. He was one of my best friends. "Come on then. Let's go get ready for the show." He exclaimed excitedly while jumping up and down like a small child. You both walked to the Asking Alexandria dressing room where you found the rest of the guys. They all smiled at you and Cameron as you walked in except Ben who glared in your general direction. "Cam, get ready. The show's in twenty minutes."Sam called out. Cameron nodded and walked off somewhere. I sat down in the corner and logged on to Facebook. I was just about to log off when my best friend from school, Jess messaged me.

Jess- Hiya Bitch, how's touring with your brother? :) Xx

Me- Hey Jerk, Ben's being a twat like usual but other wise it's pretty cool :) Xx

Jess- I'm missing you like hell gurl. I'm lonely without you. Xx

Me- Aww my poor baby. I'll be home soon, if Ben doesn't kill me first. :) Xx

Jess- Haha, you needn't worry about him my little sunflower. Just worry about all of the other hot guys on warped. :) Xx

Me- Ha ok. I've got to go. It's show time. Talk to you soon :) Xx

I logged off Facebook and followed the guys out of the room. "Let's go play warped!" James yelled. I smiled as did the rest of the guys. Even Ben smiled a little. They all ran on to the stage. The crowd went wild, it was exhilarating and I wasn't even playing. Their set list consisted of…

-The Death Of Me

-Dear Insanity

-To The Stage

-I Used To Have A Best Friend (But Then He Gave Me An STD)

-Not The American Average

-Someone, Somewhere

The truth is I'm actually in a band back in York. Only Cameron and James know though. Ben doesn't even know I play guitar because I never play in front of him. He would just laugh and say I was shit. They played a great show. It was actually the first time I'd seen them play live. They all came running off really sweaty. James and Cameron both pulled me in to a hug so I was sandwiched between them. "Eww, your all sweaty guys!" I squealed from between them. They let go of me. I was covered in their sweat. "That's mean guys." I said with a fake pout. They just laughed at me. "Come on lets's head back to the bus." Danny shouted. We all walked back to the bus, I decided to grab a shower while I could. Once I had finished in the shower I got changed in to black skinny jeans, a Falling In Reverse T-shirt, some black converse and my black beanie. When I was dressed I walked back out to the front of the bus to see three new faces sat on the sofa. "Hey Peanut. Come and meet Ronnie, Jacky and Ryan." James said while beckoning you over. "Hey." I said quietly. I'm shy in front of new people, especially bands. "Hey… Peanut? Ronnie said questioningly. I laughed slightly at his confusion. "Peanut is James' nickname for me, my real name is Rebekah." I said. "Fan by any chance? Jacky asked, glancing at my t-shirt. "Maybe." I replied with a smile. I suddenly felt more comfortable around these guys. They seemed pretty friendly."So your Ben's little sister?" Ryan asked. "Yeah." I glanced over to where I had last seen Ben. He wasn't there. "We don't exactly get along." I added. "I could see that from the way he looked at you when you walked in." Ryan said, looking a little saddened. "So Rebekah, do you want to come and watch our set?" He asked. "Sure." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked with Ronnie, Jacky and Ryan over to the Kia Soul stage. I could hear the screams of excited fans that were stood waiting for them to perform. They weren't due on stage for another half hour so we just hung out for a bit. "So Rebekah, how are you finding warped?" Ryan asked. I smiled. "It's cool. Crazy but cool." I said. He returned my smile. "Seaman, time to go." Ronnie yelled from somewhere out of sight. Ryan jumped up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me along with him towards the side of the stage. "Stand here. I'll come and find you after the set." He said quietly. I nodded before he ran out on to the stage. The energy was amazing. Even better than the AA fans and they created the biggest mosh pit I'd ever seen. Their set list consisted of…

-Born To Lead

-Fashionably Late

-Raised By Wolves

-The Drug In Me Is You

-I'm Not A Vampire

Once their set had finished they all ran off stage. Ryan walked over to me. "So, what did you think?" He asked casually. I smiled. "It was amazing, that had to be one of the biggest mosh pits I've ever seen." I said. He smiled. "I know, it was crazy." I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out to see that there was a text from James. It read…

Peanut!

Ben is completely wasted; we need your help right now. We have a show in twenty minutes!

James

I sighed. Ryan must have seen my change in expression. "What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him. "My dick headed brother has got completely wasted right before a show." I sighed again. "Damn, well I guess I'd better let you go. See you soon Rebekah." He said with a cheeky smile. I smiled back before turning around and walking towards the Asking Alexandria bus. I could hear shouting coming from inside. I quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. "What are we going to do? No one else can play those songs!" Danny yelled at James, Cameron and Sam. When they heard the door slam they all turned around to look in my direction. "Peanut!" James yelled. "Well it's about bloody time!" Cam said a little frustrated. "Listen Peanut you have to help us out here. We need you to take Ben's place." I froze. "W-what?" I stammered, still trying to get my head. I saw the pleading look in Cameron's and James' eyes. Danny and Sam just looked confused. "Wait, you can play?" Sam asked. I nodded. "Cam taught me how." Danny's and Sam's confused looks turned in to ones of pure happiness. "Thank god. So you know how to play our songs then?" Danny asked. I nodded again. "So will you help us?" He asked. I thought for a second. "Ok, I'll help you." I said. They all cheered gleefully and dragged me towards the side of the Kia Soul stage. Once again I could hear the screams for Asking Alexandria. This was terrifying. I think James saw the expression on my face. "Hey Peanut, you'll do fine." He said to me. I took a deep breath and prepared to do something I never thought I would do. The time came for us to go on stage. James ran on first, then Sam and Cameron and then Danny. "How you mother fuckers doing today?" Danny yelled in to the mic. The crowd replied with a deafening scream. "Good, now unfortunately Ben couldn't perform tonight because he's shit faced, so we had to find the next best person." He yelled in to the mic again. The crowd had mixed feelings to that. Some were disappointed but others didn't really seem bothered. "So guys, meet Ben's younger sister Rebekah." He beckoned me out on to the stage. I was shitting myself. Slowly I walked out on to the stage and gave a little wave. "She's saving our asses tonight because without her you wouldn't have a show." The crowd erupted. I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to where I was supposed to be. There set list was the same as before so it wasn't too difficult to remember. On the last song I noticed that the guys from Falling In Reverse were stood side stage. I saw Ryan staring at me and gave him a small smile. He returned it. A few seconds later the others from FIR were mumbling something to each other. I decided to ignore it and just carry on playing. Once the show was finished we all walked off stage hot and bothered. "Bloody hell, that was insane." I said, still pumped full of adrenaline. They all smiled. That was when Ben decided to appear, slightly more sober than before. "Ugh, when's the show?" He asked as if nothing had happened. The guys just stared at him. "You missed it you ass. You got shit faced and missed it." James said coldly. Ben turned to scowl at me. "Well don't blame me, blame her." He said while pointing at me. I was kind of shocked at his accusation. "Ha, no. She saved our asses today." Sam said loudly. I blushed a deep red. They didn't know that Ben didn't know about me playing guitar. Cameron and James looked at each other nervously. "What do you mean?" Ben seethed through gritted teeth. "She took your place Ben and she did amazingly well." Danny stated. Ben's eyes darkened with anger. "I bet you played shit, you can never get anything right." He spat in my face. I turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could away from them despite the protests from the others. I kept running even though my vision was obscured by large tears that threatened to spill at any moment. Suddenly I crashed in to someone and fell to the ground.. I looked up at the mysterious person and found out that it was Ryan. He must have seen the tears in my eyes because he pulled me up and embraced me in to a tight hug. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked soothingly. I tried to stop my tears from flowing but I couldn't so I just buried my face in his neck. Once I had finally calmed down he asked me again. I replied with one word. "Ben." I saw Ryan stiffen slightly but then relax again. "Listen to me. Don't worry about him." He said calmly. "Come and hang out with me for a while, just until Ben calms down." I nodded. We walked back to the FIR bus and went inside. There was no one else around. "Hey, where are the others?" I asked. He turned around to face me. "I think they went out for drinks." He said. I nodded. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked politely. I nodded. "Have you got any monster?" I asked. He nodded, reached in to the fridge and handed me one. "Thanks." I said before going to sit down on the sofa. A few minutes later Ryan joined me. He turned on the TV and changed the channel to a horror film called 'Child's Play'. To be honest I really don't like horror films, they scare me shit less. But I decided that I would try to be brave. It didn't work. Not even half an hour through the film I was cowering behind a pillow. I jumped slightly as an arm wrapped around my waist. He chuckled a little before turning his attention back to the film. By the end of the film I was snuggled in to his side. As the end credits rolled I fell asleep.

Third Person POV

The end credits rolled and Rebekah fell asleep snuggled in to Ryan's side. He looked down at her and smiled sadly. "I wish you knew how much I like you. It's more than just a friend." He sighed and brushed some stray hair away from her face. Ryan laid his head back on the sofa and fell asleep.

James' POV

It's been four hours since anyone has seen Rebekah and everyone is starting to get really worried, even Ben is. He may not say he is but I can see it. It's written across his features. "Guys shouldn't we be looking for her or something?" Sam asked. Everyone just looked at him. "I say we split up to look for her." I said rather loudly. Everyone nodded. "Ok, so me, Sam and Ben will look around the venue and ask the other bands and Cameron and Danny will go look around the city." They all nodded in agreement. We all stood up and walked off the bus to search the places we had to search. Me, Sam and Ben searched the venue from top to bottom and found nothing. Then we went to the tour buses. We started with the All Time Low bus. They hadn't seen her. The answer was the same each time. Eventually we arrived at the Falling In Reverse Bus. The lights were off but we knocked anyway. Ryan came to the door. "Hey, what's up?" He asked with a concerned look seeing as it was midnight. "I don't suppose you've seen Rebekah have you?" I asked questioningly. "Yeah, I ran in to her. She was crying so I calmed her down, we've been hanging out for a bit. Didn't she call you?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed. I think we all breathed a sigh of relief. "No she didn't. Where is she?" I pressed on. "She's asleep on the couch." He replied. I nodded and glanced at Ben and Sam. Sam seemed relived but Ben seemed irritated. "Well at least we know she's ok. Could you go and get her for us?" I asked. "Sure." He turned around and disappeared from sight. A few seconds later he reappeared with Rebekah trailing sleepily behind him. When she saw us her eyes widened. "Hey Peanut." I said softly. She looked at me intently as if she was trying to see if I was mad at her. Finally she replied. "Hey James." She glanced around and her eyes finally landed on Ben who was looking more pissed than he had ever been before. "Thanks for calming her down Ryan." I said trying to ease the tension. "No problem. See you around sometime." He said. Rebekah walked awkwardly away from Ryan and over to us. "Thanks Ryan." She said quietly. He nodded towards her. "Come on Peanut let's get you back to the bus." I said quickly. She nodded and gave me a small smile. We turned and walked back to the bus in silence except for Sam who was on the phone to Danny. Once we got on the bus Ben literally exploded. "What the fuck do you think you were playing at you stupid bitch!" He screamed in Rebekah's face. She looked completely terrified of him. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered. Both Sam and I were in shock especially about what happened next. Ben raised his hand a slapped her hard across the face. It was hard enough to knock her to the floor. The next thing I saw was Ben being tackled to the floor by Danny and Cameron. They must have heard Ben. I ran over to Rebekah who was curled up in a ball clutching her cheek. "Peanut. Look at me." I said soothingly. She uncovered her face reveal a large hand shaped bruise beginning to form. "Shit." I muttered. She must have heard me. "I-Is it b-bad?" She asked through her sniffles. I couldn't lie to her; she would just go and check anyway. "It doesn't look good." I said sincerely. She smiled slightly and rubbed her eyes. I could see that she was tired. "Come on let me put you to bed." I said in a soothing voice. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bunks and away from all of the fighting.

Ben's POV

Shit, shit, shit... what have I done? As soon as my palm connected with Rebekah's face I automatically felt terrible. The look of sheer terror I saw in her eyes almost broke me. The next thing I felt was the pain from being slammed to the floor by Danny and Cameron. "Get the fuck off me!" I yelled at them as I lashed out to try and get free. I saw James carry Rebekah out of the room and towards the bunks. Why was I so fucking stupid? I stopped struggling and just laid there, pinned down by Danny and Cameron. Sam was just stood there too shocked to move. That was when Danny spoke. "What the fuck were you thinking Ben?" He said sternly. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't." I replied meekly. I felt so bad. At that moment James returned. "She fell asleep as soon as she was in her bunk." He said angrily. James and Cameron glared at me. I looked at the ground and shifted uncomfortably. "Look guys, I'm really sorry. I just don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry…" My voice trailed off as my eyes began to fill with liquid. I never normally cried but today was different. Today I really hurt someone. My little sister of all people. I saw Danny and Sam's expressions soften slightly but Cam and James' still remained the same. I sighed. "What can I do?" I asked as my voice cracked. "You can get off of your fucking high horse and be the real brother that you should be like James is to Hannah." Cameron said, his expression softening also. "And treat her with some respect and don't just treat her like shit." James added. I nodded solemnly and walked through the door in to bunk alley. I walked over to Rebekah's bunk and opened the curtain. She was still awake. She looked to see who had opened the curtain and when she saw it was me she became terrified again. "Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you." I said a soothingly as possible. She looked at me in disbelief. "I promise. I am so sorry for everything. For not being there for you, for being a jackass all the time, for hurting you, just for everything." I said while letting a few tears escape my eyes. She knew I was being genuine. Before I could say anything else she wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and pulled me in to a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear. "I know. I'm sorry to." She replied. I smiled. For the first time in what seemed like forever we were actually getting along. But there was one question that remained in the back of my mind. How long would this last?


End file.
